Please
by Super sayain Goku
Summary: This is a story about Pan and trunks. PAn cought Trunks cheating on her and went to try and dump him. And Trunks did something sad.
1. Why Trunks

_** SORRY **_

**A:N/ Ya I don't own dragon ball z**

**this is a story about pan finding trunks cheating on her. . . .. . . . . . . . I hope you like it**

* * *

"Aaaaaaaaa" screamed Marron, her and Trunks was having ( you know) and it felt good.

Little did they know Pan (Trunk's girlfriend was watching them out the window with tears in her eyes.

Trunks finally reached his climax and sent his seeds exploding in her now dripping wet pussy.

They both fell on each other in Trunk's bed.

" That was good, we should do it again" she heard Marron say.

" No I think it's time for you to leave" Trunks said. " Why, we were having a good time" she said with a frown.

" Just get out" he said. " Fine I well" and she ran out the room with tears in her eyes, while she was putting on a robe.

Pan had it, she ran into the forest and hid they to do some thinking.

' I still don't feel a thing, maybe I should go see what Pan's up to' Trunks thought putting on his cloths so he could go visit Pan.

When arrived at Pan's house he saw Gohan and Videl in their pool swimming around.

" Hey Gohan, is Pan here" Trunks asked walking up to them.

" No she said she was going to your place, then after a while she said she went somewhere to go do some thinking" Gohan said with a sad smile.

' Oh shit she must have seen me' Trunks thought then, he told them that he was going to look for her, and flow off.

When Trunks got to the forest the first thing he heard was some sniffing noise, then he followed it.

When he got to the end he saw Pan on a big boulder.

" Pan, what are you doing here" he asked with a sad look on his face, cause he already knew the answer.

" You cheater I thought you love me!" she screamed without even looking at him.

" Pan I do, but I have needs so I needed to take them off on someone, cause if I didnt I could have... raped... you" he said to her with tears in his eyes.

" Well why didnt you take them off on then source of the problem" she said softly.

Trunks was shocked by this outcome, ' I didnt know you wanted to Panny' he said in his mind.

" First off, I didnt know you wanted to, and 2 Gohan will kill me" he said.

" Well I don't care it's over" she said taking off the promise ring Trunks gave her.

" No please Panny we can talk about it" he said with a puppy dog face.

" No, you big jerk, I loved you since I was a kid, but know you took it all away, so fuck off" she yelled, she was about to take off but she felt something grab her.

" Please" Trunks said.

Pan slapped Trunks in the face, and he let go of her.

" I said " It's over" and I don't ever want to see you again, if you ever come near me I will tell my dad what you did, you got that" Pan said in an angry tone.

trunks started to cry hard now, but he nodded his head, and Pan left. ' Shit I should have never done that' Trunks thought and headed back home.

* * *

When Pan got home her parents had a happy face on. " Um whats going on" she asked looking around.

" We are going to one of Bulma's party's and staying there for a week" they both said happy, but not pan, she tried to put on the best fake smile she could.

" Thats great and all, but im tired, so... goodnight" Pan said starting to go up the steps.

" Goodnight sweety, but were gong first thing in the morning." They called after her.

Back with Trunks. He was having a hard time sleeping.

With the news his parents told him. " I should just leave" he said. He lowered his ki and flew out the window.

The next day came pretty fast the son family's, were flying through the air toghter talking about random things.

When they got to the front door the first thing they heard was crying noises.

So they just busted open the door and the first thing they saw,

was Vegeta holding Bulma while she was crying on him, and Bulla crying by herself so Goten went over to confert her.

" Whats wrong" Goku asked.

Bulma looked up with tears in her eye's.

" trunks h-he l-l-eft without saying goodbye' she choked out the words, then she pulled out a letter.

It read. _Dear, family _

_I'm leaving and would be back in one month so dont wish to find me. _

_ Love, Trunks_

When Pan read this she felt her heart taken by, and joined

the other crying women.

" Hello, this is King Kai, I come to call about Trunks."

he said, everyone's eyes lit up,

Vegeta was the first to speak up. " What do you mean" he said.

" Well he suicide his self, then I asked the Kia's to bring him to

heaven, but Trunks said " no I belong in hell",

but we did not listen to him cause no Z gang mem should go to hell, so he's here with me.

" King Kia said.

" Can we speak to him?" Chi Chi asked.

" No he is to busy crying and told me no, and if you want to know what he did it has something to do with Pan,

by I have to feed him or he'll die again." King Ki left.

Everyone turned to Pan, " Pan what does this have to do with you?." Gohan asked.

So Pan told them everything...

* * *

**A:N/ I have other fanfics like this but there Goku and Chi Chi, also . Bye A Cold Drink IS Good _I CHANGED THIS CHAP ALONG WITH CHAP 2_**


	2. New

**A:N/ The next chap.**

* * *

" What I'll kill him!" Gohan yelled angry, and standing up.

" Calm down son, first of all his already dead, and second of all he already payed for his actions." Goku said.

" Ya dad I guess your right" Gohan said looking dad.

" YA and plus I have a way to make his thoughts loud in the room" Goku said with a smirk.

" Well then do it Kakarot" Vegeta said.

Then Goku started to close his eyes and mediated. Then they heard it...

_" Dam why did I have to go hert Pan like that, I mean I love her" then he started crying. _

_" Well, maybe I should take King kai's help and goto earth in the next month" he said. " NA they'll hate me, ya they probably want nothing to do with me, I miss Pan, ya I should go to earth, and check on Pan everyday like go by her window at night!" Trunks said. " I wonder what their up to, probably laughing now, they don't care, well im tired" he said and went to sleep. _

Then it was done. Not knowing what to say or do they just stood there.

" What do we do now" Bulma said tears running down her face.

" It's easy we wait in the bushes and wait for Trunks to come look at Pan" Chi Chi said.

" YA" they all said.

* * *

A MONTH CAME BY

They were all waiting by the bush on the time Trunks would come.

They heard a few sounds, then saw his dark figure come out, then they saw him his tail moving around, he had no shirt, and his lavender hair was floating around him. They saw cuts and red marks all over him. When he turned around to scan the area they saw the big hole through his stomach were he shot himself, and saw blood dripping from his arms, then they saw a huge bite mark on the side of his stomach.

He started floating up and they saw him look through the window only to see nothing there. they saw him turn around and saw tears floating down his face. He powered up and fled away.

" You dumasses, why did you not go get him" Chi Chi yelled.

" Leave them alone they were just as shock as we were" Bulma yelled crying hard.

" Sorry it's just that he might die in that condition" Chi Chi said.

They all started crying until. They heard a big bang, they looked around and saw smoke clearing the way.

" Theres only one person that did that... Trunks."

They grabbed the people who could not fly and went to the big bang and saw... a Trunks .vs. Vegeta battle.

" DAD STOP IT AND LET ME GO" Trunks yelled.

" NO BOY YOU COME BACK TO THE PEOPLE WHO CARE ABOUT YOU" Vegeta yelled back.

Everyone was shocked at the scean but joined in, so... it was TRUNKS .VS. THE Z GANG.

Trunks had enough, so he turned super siayain 3 and knocked everyone out except for Goku who was super siayain 4.

He knocked out Trunks and teleported everyone to the CC.

When everyone woke up they saw Goku holding an knocked out Trunks.

" What are we going to do now" Goku said when he saw them wake up.

" Lets put him in the tank" Bulma said with a happy smile, she got out and hugged Goku and said thank you.

They all were waiting for news on Trunks, Pan was crying on her mom.

everyone stayed in the guest room, and was asleep, but Pan was watching Trunks floating in the tank.

She came closer and put her hands on it. ' I'm still in love with him, but I can't go out with him' Pan thought. ( Don't worry i'll tell u why she cant go out with him).

Just then his eyes poped open, when he saw Pan he closed his eyes, but it was too late Pan already saw him.

" T-trunks... I know you awake" she said while crying. She waited but got no reasons, " Damit Trunks I saw you" she said crying. Still no nothing. " Don't worry, Pan" someone said. Pan turned around and saw Gohan. " How he won't even talk to me" Pan said, crying harder than before.

" Pan please come back to bed, your moms worried about you, and plus you're gonna have to tell him that you can't be with him" Gohan said, the last words hit Pan thought the heart. Pan followed her dad back to the room.

' What does she mean she can't be with me' thought Trunks.

The next day everyone was eating breakfast, talking about random things.

Then they heard beeping. " That most be the tank" Bulma said. Bulma and Vegeta came downstairs, and saw Trunks standing over the tank. But what was strange was that their was a sword on his back. Then he opened the tank and took someone out... it was Trunks.

" Whats going on here?" Vegeta asked. " Its me future Trunks" said. " Why are you here" Vegeta asked. " I came to stop myself from getting killed, but its to late so im staying here to keep an eye on him" Trunks said.

" Ok can you put him to bed and come down for some food" Bulma said with a sad smile. " Ok thanks mom" .

Then caught up to Bulma and Vegeta.

When they came, everyone was looking at .

" Dont worry this is, future Trunks " Bulma said. Ok everyone said the only person that didnt hear her was Marron.

* * *

**Surry I took to long but you know how it is having to play games and work on 4 stores at the same time **


	3. Wow Pan is havi

**A:N/ Sorry I took to long but I've been really busy im starting a new story sorry I hope this makes up for it **

**Ya we left off at the part where marron was not listening. IN MY STORY, THE FUTURE HAS ALL Z GANGS, BULMA, KRILLIN, 18, yamcha(I DONT KNOW HOW TO SPELL HIS NAME), GOKU, CHI-CHI, VEGETA, GOTEN, TRUNKS, MASTER .R., YA U GET THE MESSAGE **

* * *

Marron, removed her headphone and looked at , " Trunks... im pregnant" Marron told him. Everyone stopped what they were doing to look at the two, Ubb was getting pissed.

" Cool, I hope you and Ubb have a happy future" praised them. Now he is making Morron confused , " Um... Trunks what do you mean?" she asked.

" Did you, forget that im ?" he asked.

" Oh guess I didn't know" she responded. Then she turned to a blushing Ubb, and pulled him closer to her.

" Lets talk Ubb" she told him. And they started talking about the baby, like when they're gonna get married, where the baby is gonna sleep, what they should by it.

They heard a groan upstairs, and all got up and went to check on Trunks.

They went to the door and ordered them to stay outside. He came inside the room. He walked closer to the body that's in pain. The bed was all mess, the covers were all thrown to the floor, there was blood all over the place, and the place smelled like someone died.

" U... Trunks are you okay?" asked . He didn't answer. " Trunks?!" he tried again but no answer.

' Guess it's time to take action' he thought. He got closer, and toke off the covers that where on Trunks.

When he did, he saw a naked Trunks, and Trunks was gasping for air. He

, quickly got out a senzu bean( I think that's how you spell it). And put it in Trunks mouth.

Trunks, wounds got cleaned and healed, the hole in his stomach got healed and had nothing but a scar left.

Trunks slowly opened his eyes, he looked up and saw a copy of himself. He quickly got into a fighting stance.

" Who the hell are you?!" Trunks asked. " I'm, , I came here to stop you from killing yourself" explained.

Then Trunks sat down on the bed and started to cry, went over and gave him a hug. " W-why, I wish I never d-did that to Pan" Trunks stuttered, " I know but it will probably work out don't beat yourself up" told him, trying to lighten the mood. " But she says she can't be with me" he explained. " Hey don't worry it's not that bad" told him.

" I'll try but I still wonder why I can't be with her" he explained.

" I can't give away the future now can I?" said.

" Ya, ya, ya now get out!" Trunks said to his older self.

" Ya don't worry everything will be alright" reassured him.

Then he got up and left the room, the next person to enter was... Pan.

" Hi" she greeted her softly. " Hi" he responded softly.

" Did you really do all the for me?" she asked. Trunks just soke his head yes.

" You know we could have still done ( You Know) drunk" she told him.

" But the fist time we did it we were drunk too, and I want to do it for real!" he responded.

" I know and I'm sorry" she said.

" Sorry for what?" he asked.

" We can't be go out" she told him.

" But why?" he asked.

" Cause, while you were gone, I met this guy, and I'm having a baby" she answered him.

" Oh" was all Trunks said.

" But... we can still be friends" she told him.

" Ok" he answered.

" Well I'm glad you understand." she said.

" Ok... I need to be alone" he said.

" Ok Trunks I completely understand... well be strong" she told him.

" Bye... Pan" he waved. She got up and left. ' That should be my baby in there' he thought.

" Hello son" he heard someone greet him. ' Oh great, it's dad, if he heard my thought's in other world, he probably heard the one about them hating me' Trunks thought. He turned around to see his dad. " Hi, dad." he responded. " Cut the crap, and tell me why you thought me and your mother hated you" Vegeta asked.

" Well.. you and mom always seem to like Bra more than me" he answered.

" Anytime someone asked about us you always talk about Bra not me" Trunks continued.

" Well son, we don't talk about you that much because, you are president of CC so of course everyone knows you" Vegeta told him.

" But still it would be a little nice to have you guys talk about me" he told his dad.

" But of course I l-lo-ve... you, cause you are the only kid in this family who gets trained by me and you a really strong" Vegeta said, from his heart.

Trunks was shocked he never heard his dad say the 'L' word before, and he said the 'L' word to him.

' Now I feel really dum' Trunks thought.

" Oh, dad im so... dum" Trunks told his father.

" Ok... there is one more person who wants to see you, before we let you get your rest" Vegeta warned him.

" Ok dad" Trunks said as he watched his dad get up.

' I bet it's mom' Trunks thought.

When the door opened and closed... he saw Goten with an angry face.

" Trunks you ass, do you now how hard it is to stop crying from your friends death?" Goten asked him.

" Well no" Trunks answered him.

" Don't ever do that again!" Goten said hugging his long-lost friend.

" I won't" Trunks promised.

" Of course you wont, cause im gonna be watching you" Goten warned him.

" That's nice and all, but I've been thinking, whose Pan's boyfriend?" Trunks asked, the thinking's been killing him.

" Your not gonna like it, it's... Josh" he answered.

" Your not talking about our ex-friened?" he asked.

Goten just whispered yes.

" Oh... no" Trunks whispered.

* * *

Oh Oh Oh OhOh OhOh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh OhOh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh **Find out who Josh is in the next chap... im gonna have a pole update about who's baby the baby should be, be sure to check it out. Oh ya and I rewrote the other chap's so you might want to reread ty so much , ill try to update more times by... ! **


	4. JOSH

_**PAN AND TRUNKS CHAPTHER JOSH **_

_**READ MY OTHER STORYS PLEASE. DON'T FORGET TO REAVIEW ON YOUR WAY OUT. ALSO DO THE POLL (SO FAR TRUNKS IS WINNING). **_

_**SO FAR I HAVE A LOT OF REAVIEWS THANKS. AND SORRY FOR NOT UPLOADING IN A LONG TIME BUT I HAVE SCHOOL. **_

_**DON'T FORGET IF YOU REVIEW MORE I WOULD **_

_**WRITE FASTER. **_

_**IF I GET 10 EXTRA REAVIEWS BY THE END OF THE WEEK **_

_**ILL WRITE THE STORY ON FRIDAY. **_

_**BUT IF I DON'T ILL **_

_**RIGHT THE STORY ON MONDAY. **_

_**DON'T FORGET TO CHEAK THE LINKS BELOW. AND REVIEW IN THE BOX ON YOU WAY OUT. **_

_**THANK YOU! **_

_**LINKS TO OTHER STORYS: **_

u/3999363/Super_sayain_Goku

s/8376489/1/GOTEN_IS_HURT

s/8305938/1/Please

s/8406965/1/Help

s/8207924/1/Goku_and_ChiChi

s/8414271/1/MEAN

* * *

TRUNKS AND GOTEN'S FLASHBACK ON JOSH 

Trunks and Goten were walking to a club.

They enjoyed each others company. And when they entered they heard moaning. They saw drunken girls and guys all over the place.

"Um… Trunks are you sure we should be here?" Goten asked Trunks.

"Yes why? We can pick up any girl here" Trunks informed.

"Fine" Goten agreed.

They went to the bar and ordered a few drinks.

"It's so loud in here" Goten complained.

"Fine lets go outside you big baby" Trunks teased.

When they went outside they leaned on the wall.

They suddenly heard screaming, they ran towered it. The stopped died in there tracks.

Right in front of them was a big buff dude, hovering over a pregnant lady.

"What are you doing you can hurt her" Trunks informed. But the dude just shot a Ki blast at the girl, killing her.

Goten shot a Ki blast at the man and he fell to the floor.

They walked up to him. "Why did you do that?" asked Trunks. "My name is Josh thanks for asking" Josh joked.

"Answer us!" Goten yelled.

"We were going out for awhile and she got 'preg' so I killed the baby" Josh answered.

"So that gives you no right" Goten told him.

"That's what I do, kill the girls caring my baby" he informed them.

"We don't care, now we are going to kill you" they both said.

They were about to attack but Josh disappeared.

SO FROM THAT DAY FORWERD THEY NEVER SAW HIM AGAIN!

**END FLASHBACK **

"What do we do" Trunks asked.

Then they heard loud cough. They turned around and saw… Josh.

"Guys I'm sorry… but I'm staying with Pan I love her so much…. If I wanted to kill the kid I would have already done that" Josh pleaded.

"Ya right I bet you say that to everyone what you say to other people" Trunks told him.

"Look Trunks go suck a dick, I love Pan I didn't even cheat on her like you, and I only came here to talk to Goten, Goten I know you hate me but please I never loved anyone more then Pan, and I'm even going to ask her to… marry me, if you don't believe me ill let you beet the crap out of me" Josh said.

Goten believed him.

"I give you my…blessing" Goten told him.

Trunks was crying now. He had to give away his blessing too. Cause Josh seems like a changed guy. "I give you my blessing too" Trunks said.

Goten and Josh was shocked. "Thank you" Josh thanked and he jumped out the window.

"I'm proud of you Trunks" Goten said.

"Goten are you going out with my… sister" Trunks informed more then asked.

"Yes" Goten said.

"Did you tell dad or mom?" Trunks asked.

"Yes" Goten told him with a smirk.

"WOW!" was all Trunks said.

"You missed a lot" Goten informed Trunks.

"Like what?" Trunks asked.

"Gohan and Videl are divorced, and Gohan said it was because he is gay."

"Goten Get out, I want to have a little talk with Trunks" Gohan said suddenly appearing out of no where.

By the sound of his voice Gohan didn't have to thing twice he left without another word.

Trunks pissed his short. He turned and looked at Gohan and laughed nervously. "Hi… Gohan" Trunks waved.

"What the hell do you think you were doing cheating to my daughter?" he asked.

"Sorry?" said Trunks.

"You're lucky she has Josh, or I was going to kill you" Gohan smirked.

Trunks whipped some sweat off his face.

Gohan quickly changed the subject.

"So I heard your gay" Trunks smirked.

"Yes I am" Gohan told him.

"With who?" asked Trunks.

"No one" Gohan shrugged.

"So you dumped Videl for no reason" Trunks said.

"I don't love her, and the guy I love is already taken" Gohan said

"Tell me Gohan please, I'll keep it a secret" Trunks pleaded.

"No Trunks and that's final" Gohan responded.

"Fine" Trunks huffed.

"Anyway its time for dinner" Gohan informed Trunks.

They both got up and walked downstairs.

When they reached the dinner table they sat down, Trunks was really quite.

"Trunks what's wrong" Bulma asked.

"I'm just trying to find out whom… Gohan loves" Trunks answered. Gohan looked down and blushed deeply. Videl was getting really mad (SHE STILL LOVES GOHAN).

"It's no use Gohan won't tell us" Josh said.

"Ya" the others agreed.

"I can't tell you guys" Gohan told them the added "You will disown me… even Goten would" Gohan said. Then he quickly realized his mistake. Luckily no one realized it… well he thought no one did.

Videl's face turned to face him, and she stood up. Everyone was taken back by this.

"GOHAN SO YOU MEAN TO TELL ME YOU DUMPED ME FOR GOTEN, THAT'S NASTY HE IS YOUR BROTHER FOR CRYING OUTLOUD!" Videl yelled.

"Umm… mom what are you talking about?" Pan asked.

Gohan quickly covered it up.

"What that's wrong; I meant that if Goten found out who the person is he would hate me" Gohan lied.

"But big brother I would never hate you" Goten informed him.

"I know Goten but I just can't tell you guys this" Gohan said.

Videl huffed not believing a word he just said, but she let it slide.

M. Trunks was laughing his head off.

'Don't worry Gohan in the future you'll find someone in the future' told him through this link (No not a bond).

Gohan just ignored him.

'And it's not a guy that's all I'm telling you' added.

Gohan still ignored him.

Dinner was done.

And everyone just stayed talking.

Goten and Bra were talking about something that seemed vary important.

They turned to the others.

"Mom and dad, I'm having a baby, and its triplets" Bra informed them all.

All of them were surprised.

Then Chi-Chi started jumping all over the place screaming 'Grandchildren'.

They all said their prayers.

Then, "Bra will you… marry me?" Goten asked.

Gohan was looking sad but hid it.

"No" she answered.

* * *

_**AGAIN IM SORRY FOR THE HOLD UP. **_

_**THE NEXT CHAP IS WHEN PAN HAS THE BABY. **_

_**AND HURRY UP AND ANSWER THE POLL. **_

_**SO FAR TRUNKS IS WINNING. **_

_**AND WE ONLY HAVE 1 FOR KILLING THE BABY. **_

_**WE HAVE THE SAME AMOUNT FOR JOSH AND TRUNKS. **_

_**SO VOTE FOR THE TIE BRACKER. **_

_**SO WE ARE GOING TO FIND OUT WHO THE DAD OF PANS BABY IS NEXT CHAP. **_

_**ALSO WE ARE GOING TO FIND OUT WHY BRA SAID NO. **_


	5. Baby

**_ TRUNKS AND PAN BACK. SORRY FOR THE HOLD UP, THIS MIGHT NOT BE FUNNY TO YOU BUT IT IS TO ME, ENJOY. _**

**_THE NEXT STORY IM UPGRADING IS THE GOTEN AND BRA ONE!_**

* * *

Everyone's shocked and surprised. Bra said... no.

"But why" Goten asked tears running down his face.

"Because I don't love you... I feel in love with someone who is not you. I'm sorry that I kept this up Goten" Bra answered him. Gohan's face got happy and his heart was about to explode. 'Yes now I get Goten'. But this did not go unnoticed by Bra and Videl.

"I understand Bra" Goten told her with a down face.

"I knew it!" Bra said to no one in particular. Bra was feeling all types of emotions now. Anger was one of them, Videl too.

"What Bra?" Pan asked with a cold voice. 'I can't believe she did this to my uncle she hurt him. Now she is as happy as ever.' Pan just wanted to rip Bra open.

"Goten I'm sorry I lied to you, I do love you but I had to lie to keep you. You see I thought something strange was going on with Gohan when Videl said "that he loves Goten", so I did some investigating and I found out who he loves" Bra answered everyone.

"Who" everyone asked, the suspense was killing them. Gohan was walking slowly to the door, once he made it he fled out of it. Videl followed him. "He loves Goten" Bra answered all of them. "I don't belive you, tell us how you found out" Chi-Chi asked.

"OK. When Goten asked 'Bra' to be his wife I was looking around the room and saw Gohan with a sad face, I thought it was strange so I tested it out. I said no and looked at Gohan again and he was looking happy as ever. I would think he likes me but he said he was gay, so that only leaves Goten." Bra answered Chi-Chi with a smirk. (In this sentence Bra is referring to herself.)

Bra looked around the room again.

"Hey where is Gohan anyways" Vegeta asked.

"Oh he ran outside, Videl saw him and went after him" M. Trunks answered Vegeta.

"And you where sitting here and let him go?" Bulma asked. M. Trunks just nodded. Vegeta hit him in the back of the head.

"Never mind that... when are we going to plan Goten and Bra's wedding?" Chi-Chi asked. People just shrugged their shoulders. Bulma and Chi-Chi started planning it for them.

"Hey where's Trunks" Goku asked. They all looked around.

"I'll go find him" Josh volunteered. Josh left and started looking for Trunks. 'I need to clear things up with him.' He thought.

Josh walked into Trunks room and saw him sitting on the bed. "Trunks?" Josh asked. Trunks looked up from his daydream.

"What?" Trunks asked. "We need to clear things up" Josh said. "What is their to clear up? I already gave you my blessing" Trunks told him.

"One of my powers is to read emotion, and it is telling me that you still love Pan... I'm sorry but Pan is mine. She wont keep you anymore!" Josh told him in an angered voice. "I won't take her from you" Trunks told him.

"Good I hope we can still be friend" Josh put out his hand. Trunks was about to take it but their was a huge scream. Trunks and Josh quickly ran to the voice. They saw Pan on the floor holding her stomach. The rest of the people came too.

"What's wrong Pan." Trunks asked. "I'm having the baby" she answered. Goku quickly came to here and motioned for everyone to come. "Wait one person has to stay, so they can wait for Gohan and Videl to come." Goku said.

"I'll stay" Trunks answered.

Then everyone was gone leaving Trunks home alone to do nothing.

They all arrived at the hospital.

The doctors came to help out.

Everyone's seated and waiting, except Pan and Josh.

"So who do you think is better for Pan?" Bulma asked. It was a stupid question but Bulma's bored and wanted to see who is better for Pan.

Everyone was thinking Pan and Trunks had a lot of good times together.

"Trunks" M. Trunks answered.

"Trunks" Goku answered.

"Josh" Chi-Chi answered.

"Trunks" Vegeta answered.

"Josh" Goten answered.

"Trunks" Bra answered.

"M. Trunks you only picked Trunks because he is you. Goku you only picked Trunks because you want Trunks happy. Chi-Chi you only picked Josh because she is Pan's baby daddy. Vegeta you only picked Trunks because he is your son. Goten you picked Josh because you think Trunks is going to hurt Pan again. Bra you picked Trunks because he is your brother." Bulma told them all.

Everyone nodded.

Then Josh came out with a sad and hurt face on. "The baby is here." he told them all.

"What's wrong?" Bulma asked.

"You'll see." Josh answered her.

Everyone got up and followed him.

When they got in the room, they were all shocked.

The baby had blue eyes, purple hair just like Trunk's and had a face structures just like Vegeta.

"So this means it's Trunk's baby." Goku said.

Pan just shock her head yes.

"So what are you going to do?" Goku asked.

"Well I'll lie and say I changed my hair black and my true hair is blue." Josh answered.

"Ya it's the perfect plan" Pan said.

"No that's wrong! How would you like it if you were in Trunks place and he was hiding the baby from you? I know I would hate it if Chi Chi did the same thing to me. And plus someone is here to see you, everyone look behind you" Goku said.

Everyone's shocked by Goku's outburst and then they turned around.

"Trunks" Pan said in surprised.

Trunks right behind them.

No one saw him coming except for Goku. Sense he was the only one facing a different direction.

Trunks standing there looking pissed. Videl was with him to and looked upset at Pan.

* * *

**SEE YOU ALL LATER. **


End file.
